


Love Is Mercy

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Mercy

Ada had been silent as she waited for Jenny to bring the woman to her. She knew from the sobs and the footfalls that this was a woman, no doubt one in pain. This was her job now, to comfort the broken ones. Mercy Hartigan had been, somehow, rescued from London and the silver creatures there, and seemed frightened. Jenny had left them alone, Ada reaching to feel her way to the other woman, her touch soft on the woman's cheek, the woman's flinching whimper drawing a soothing few words from Ada. 

"Shh, it's okay now... your safe here."  
Mercy whimpered softly. Ada drew Mercy closer slowly, her touch soft on the girl's hair, stroking through it, her voice still soft. 

"Shhh, shhh now."  
Mercy murred and snuggled into to her for comfort. Ada smiled softly, kissing the girl's forehead gently. 

"Come and sit..."  
Mercy did as she was asked. Ada smiled and caressed Mercy's cheek softly. 

"My poor, sweet girl."  
"Love me..."

Mercy whimpered softly. Ada smiled softly, kissing her gently. 

"We'd need a bed for that sweetheart."   
Mercy returned the smile and nodded. Ada rose slowly and made her way to the bed, leading Mercy with entire trust that the bed had not yet been moved. Mercy meekly let herself be led. Ada smiled and nudged Mercy onto the bed, stripping her gently, her touch soft on Mercy's cheek. 

"Relax sweetheart."   
Mercy mewed up softly at her. Ada smiled and shed her own clothing, moving to gently kiss Mercy. 

"Good girl."  
Mercy shivered and tentatively wrapped her arms around Ada and mewed at her as they kissed and pressed against each other. Ada smiled, kissing her gently even as her hand moved to cup and caress her breast. Mercy gasped her breath hitched.   
"Okay sweetness?"  
"Yes."  
Ada purred softly, moving to cup and caress the other breast. Mercy mewed and arched.   
"Good girl."  
Mercy mewed and writhed in pleasure.   
"You okay sweet thing?"  
"Moreeee…"  
Ada smiled and allowed her hand to slide between Mercy's thighs. Mercy cried out in ecstasy.

"GODS OH GODS OH GODS YESSSSS! MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE!"  
Ada smiled and quickly pushed three fingers deep into Mercy. 

"Sexy girl."  
Mercy screamed.

"MORRRRREEEEE....OH GODS PLEASE I'M BEGGING!"  
"Whole hand?"  
"YES, YES, YES! THE WHOLE HAND!! WRIST DEEP!"  
Ada smiled and quickly complied. Mercy screamed in pleasure and pain.   
"Mmm, come for me baby."  
Mercy squirmed and her body quivered and she came, screaming Ada’s name.


End file.
